Une question de point de vue
by Sniff Freakin' Black
Summary: OS racontant le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, du point de vue de ce couple et de leurs amis Ron et Hermione.  HP/GW    HG/RW


_**Voici un OS racontant le mariage d'Harry et Ginny du point de vue de Ron, Hermion, et des deux jeunes mariés en questions. Si vous remarquez quelques fautes d'ortographe, sachez que je suis vraiment désolée mais j'oublié de demander a ma correctrice qui se reconnaitra sûrement de le corriger. Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire mon texte, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Harry :<span>_ Je suis devant l'autel, dans le même chapiteau ou Bill et Fleur ce sont mariés. Presque toute ma belle famille est présente. La tante Muriel murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin qui n'est autre que Neville. Ce dernier affiche une mine de désespéré, qui signifie clairement : « HELP ! ». Je serre les poings. Je stresse. Ron , mon témoin, me glisse un « détends toi » à l'oreille. J'observe à nouveau les Weasley Molly a les yeux brillants, Charlie et Percy parlent a voix basse, Bill porte la petite Victoire sur ses genoux sous l'œil bienveillant de Fleur et Georges semble triste : Fred aurait du être assis près de lui aujourd'hui.

Soudain l'assemblée se lève et Hermione fait son apparition dans l'allée menant a l'autel et viens se placer à ma droite après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice. Après quelques secondes, Ginny fait son entrée, accrochée au bras d'Arthur. Elle porte une jolie robe blanche, qu'elle a sans doute choisie avec Hermione, son témoin. Sa tête est nue, sans voile. Ses longs cheveux roux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Le petit sorcier ayant célébré l'Union de Bill et Fleur prends la parole, mais je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, obnubilé par ma Ginny. J'arrive tout de même à me concentrer sur les paroles du gars. Il n'annonce pas la lecture de nos vœux. Ginny et moi, n'étant tout les deux peu doués en compositions orale, avions décidé d'un accord commun de faire une entorse à la tradition et de ne pas en faire.

Après quelques minutes, le sorcier pose LA question :

-Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente ?

-Oui, répondis-je

-Mlle Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Harry James Potter ici présent ?

-Oui ! Répond Ginny d'une voix sonore et enjouée, déclenchant ainsi quelques gloussements dans l'assistance.

Le petit sorcier a eu a peine le temps de nous dire de le faire que moi et Ginny nous embrassions avec passion.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ginny <span>_: Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi, Ginny Weasley, car je vais épouser Harry Potter, l'homme avec qui je sors depuis ma sixième année a Poudlard. J'avance dans le grand chapiteau ou je vais m'unir pour toujours à l'homme de ma vie, je prends garde à ne pas marcher sur ma robe blanche à bustier nouée à la manière d'un corset dans mon dos, et enfin, je le voit. Harry. Dans un élégant costume noir. Il me regarde de ses magnifiques yeux verts qui m'ont toujours fait craquée... Je prends place devant l'autel.

Ron, mon frère, me regarde et me sourit. Hermione, ma meilleure amie, me regarde en souriant, elle aussi.

Le type qui célèbre la cérémonie est plutôt moche mais il fera l'affaire. Il entame enfin son discours. Dès les premiers mots, je n'écoute déjà plus. Je me noie dans l'océan émeraude que sont les yeux de mon futur époux et me perd dans mes pensées.

Je pense au début de notre relation, à quand nos lèvres se sont jointes pour la première fois, à nos moments passés seuls devant le lac de Poudlard, lieu ou il a un jour décidé de stopper notre relation, pour ma sécurité. C'est aussi à Poudlard que j'ai cru mourir de désespoir, le jour ou Hagrid est revenu avec son corps dans les bras et quand Voldemort nous a annoncé la pseudo mort d'Harry.

Je pense aussi a tout les moments ou nous nous baladions sur le chemin de traverse, les jours ou il n'était pas au ministère et ou je n'avais pas entraînement au Quidditch., à toutes les soirées passées avec Ron et Hermione, à parler, rire (picoler légèrement), à touts nos moments passés disons... Sous la couette... Mais je crois que la plus belle chose qui ai plus m'arriver était le jour de mes 21 ans. Après avoir passé la journée au Terrier, je m'apprêtais à transplaner vers le petit logement que nous occupions à Pré-au-Lard., mais ils m'avait retenue par la main . Sans un mot, il avait alors transplané vers une destination qui m'était inconnue et j'ai été obligée de le suivre.

Harry et moi avions donc atterrit dans un village que je ne connaissais pas. Sans me lâcher la main, il m'avait alors entraînée dans quelques ruelles du village. Nous étions enfin arrivés en vue d'une superbe maison à colombages. Harry avait ouvert le portillon du jardin et m'avait poussée doucement vers la porte d'entrée sur laquelle était clouée une plaque de cuivre. J'avais alors lut la plaque sur laquelle il était écrit: «Manoir Potter». Harry m'avait alors soufflé a l'oreille:

-C'est la qu'on va vivre maintenant... Bon anniversaire Ginny.

J'avais alors comprit qu'il avait restauré, avec pour seule aide la baguette à la plume de phénix, la maison de James et Lily Potter. Je m'étais ensuite tournée vers lui et il avait mit un genou a terre et m'avait fait sa demande en mariage. J'avais accepté, émue jusqu'aux larmes (moi qui pleure pourtant très rarement) et il avait passé a mon doigt une fine bague d'or blanc ornée d'un saphir.

Cette même bague qui orne ma main actuellement alors que je reprends conscience de la scène dans laquelle je suis. Je viens tout juste d'entendre Harry dire d'un simple mot de trois lettres qu'il veut vivre avec moi pour toujours. J'accepte moi aussi, puis je l'embrasse. Je sais que ce baiser scelle notre promesse de vie commune, ainsi, je veux que ce soit le plus beau que nous ayons partagé. J'ai a peine le temps de me séparer de mon mari qu'Hermione se jette à mon cou. Ses joues son humides par ses larmes de bonheur. Cette journée risque d'être la plus belle de ma vie.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ron :<span>_ Moi, les mariages, j'ai toujours trouvé ça long et chiant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Premièrement: je suis témoin et deuxièmement: c'est le mariage de Ginny, ma petite sœur et de Harry, mon meilleur ami.

Harry et moi sommes devant l'autel. Mon ami commence à stresser vivement. Je lui dit de se détendre.

Soudain, le calme se fait. Hermione fait son entrée. Elle est superbe dans sa robe rouge, qui met ses formes appréciables en valeur. Peu après, petite sœur entre en scène. Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi radieuse depuis le jour ou elle à apprit qu'elle était acceptée comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe féminine des Harpies de Hollyhead. Elle porte une robe blanche magnifique. Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder en imaginant Hermione dans la robe de Ginny. L'écrin qui se trouve dans ma poche semble me brûler la peau à travers la toile de mon pantalon. Le chef de cérémonie prends la parole. Je repense a la bague qui se trouve dans ma poche et que je vais passer au doigt d'Hermione . Je compte la prendre a part durant la soirée et... Lui faire ma demande.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le moche déballe son discours interminable, et je ne parvient pas à réprimer un bâillement. Hermione à vu la scène. Je suis dans la merde. Elle me regarde avec ce que j'appelle «ses yeux revolvers», et quand Hermione est furax; moi je n'ai plus qu'à fermer ma gueule et à la respecter. Un peu après,je me reconcentre sur la cérémonie. Le type nous fait signer des trucs que je ne comprends pas et que je ne prends pas la peine de lire (Hermione m'expliquera plus tard) et peu de temps après, le moche déclare les mariés Mari et Femme.

Bon là je m'y attendais forcément: Hermione et maman pleurent en voyant le couple s'embrasser (elle sont trop émotionnelles). Moi, j'arrive toujours pas a supporter quand ils s'emballent. Sa me met sur les nerfs! Le pire, c'est quand je pense qu'ils vont carrément plus loin, ça me donne l'impression... Que ma sœur n'est qu'une distraction pour lui. Je sais que c'est totalement ridicule de penser ça. Il est tout a fait normal qu'à bientôt 22 ans, ma petite sœur ai une vie privée avec son copain (aujourd'hui mari), comme moi et Hermione.

Enfin bref, en tout cas, moi, je stresse a l'idée de demander celle que j'aime en mariage. Va-t-elle trouver ma demande originale? Va-t-elle accepter ma demande?

Si elle aurait été au courant des questions que je me pose ou tout simplement du fait que je veuille demander Hermione en mariage, Ginny aurait dit «Allez Ron Détends-toi, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle refuse!»

Enfin c'est plutôt ce que JE devrais me dire...

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione :<span>_ Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Harry et Ginny, mes deux meilleurs amis, vont se marier. Ron, mon copain, et moi même sommes les témoins. Pour l'instant, Arthur, Ginny et moi sommes devant le chapiteau. Mon amie est stressée, je lui prends la main et lui dit de se calmer, que tout va bien se passer. Je rentre la première, Ginny me suis de près accrochée au bras de son père.

La première personne que je regarde est Ron. Il est divinement beau, dans ce costume. Je distingue une petite boite carrée à travers sa poche. Je ne me pose pas trop de question et me promet de lui demander ce que c'est plus tard. Je vais me placer a la droite de Harry après lui avoir jeté un clin d'œil encourageant puis sourit à mon rouquin. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. La cérémonie débute. J'écoute assez distraitement le gars qui prends la parole et me concentre sur Ron.

Soudain, il baille.

Raaahh mais qu'il est chiant! Il mériterait des baffes.

Je le regarde, menaçante, il n'a pas intérêt à recommencer ! Nan mais franchement, bailler à un mariage, et à celui de son meilleur ami qui plus est !

Puis, vient le moment de signer les formulaires destinés aux témoins. Je parie toute ma chambre forte, à Gringotts, qu'il ne comprends pas à quoi ça sert de signer des papiers. Il fixe la fiche d'un air de palourde. Mais bon, l'ignorance de Ron et le fait qu'il ne comprenne que ce qui lui plaît son deux choses qui me plaisent chez lui.

Enfin, la fin de la cérémonie arrive. Moi, qui suit (beaucoup) émotive, lâche quelques larmes quand mon frère de cœur et de sa promise, puis, sans aucune gène, je me jette au cou de Ginny et lui pleure carrément dessus, juste pour exprimer ma joie

Il fait nuit. Quelques personnes sont bourrées, d'autre en train de danser et de nouveaux couples se sont formés (j'entraperçois notamment Neville et Luna qui exprime franchement la joie de se retrouver après quelques années) _/nda : pour ceux ou celles qui auraient pas compris, ils s'embrassent !=)/_

Je me dirige vers Ron pour lui demander ce qu'il à dans la poche. J'arrive a son niveau et lui demande :

-Eh, Ron, qu'est ce que tu as dans la poche ?

Il se fige... Comme abasourdit. Après quelques bégaiements, il se lève, me prends la main et m'entraîne vers le petit étang situé au milieu du jardin d'Harry et Ginny. La pleine lune est présente et le disque lunaire se reflète dans l'eau, ondulant au grès des vaguelettes produites par la douce brise d'un léger souffle de vent.

Et alors, sans que je m'y attende, Ron met un genou à terre ,sors une petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvre. C'est en fait un écrin recouvert d'un velours bleu nuit, contenant une fine bague en or sertie de plusieurs petits diamants.

Je reste sans voix, mais Ron prends la parole :

-Hermione, ça fait maintenant plusieurs années qu'on vit ensemble, et je sais que c'est avec toi que je veut fonder une famille et passer la fin de mes jours. C'est pourquoi je te demande ta main. Et après une pause il reprends :

-Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes et ne peut que me résoudre à les laisser couler.

Je réponds :

-Ron, bien sur que je le veux ! Il sourit.

Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse furieusement. Je ne m'arrête que pour reprendre mon souffle.

Après, nous retournons a la fête, prenons Harry et Ginny à part et leur expliquons la bonne nouvelle. Ils rayonnent de bonheur encore plus qu'auparavant (si c'est possible).

Cette si belle soirée restera gravée dans ma mémoire pour le reste de mes jours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila! Fin du OS! J'espère qu'il vous a plut et que vous n'avez pas décelé trop de fautes d'ortographe ;) Bon et bien merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour d'autres fic (j'enviseage notamment un ScorpiusLily Luna sous forme de fiction épistolaire).**_

_**Une petite riview pour la route? ;)**_


End file.
